School's Out
School's Out is a 1930 Our Gang short comedy film directed by Robert F. Mcgowan. Produced by Hal Roach and released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, it was the 102nd Our Gang short to be released. Directed by Robert F. Mcgowan Produced by Hal Roach Written by H.M. Walker Starring June Marlowe, Jackie Cooper, Allen Hoskins, Norman Chaney, Mary Ann Jackson, Bobby Hutchins, Dorothy Deborba, Matthew Beard, Bobby Young, & Creighton Hale. Music by Leroy Shield & Marvin Hatley Cinematography Art Lloyd Edited by Richard C. Currier Distributed by MGM Release dates November 22, 1930 Running Time: 20:38 Country: United States Language: English Plot Jackie is trying to circulate a petition among his classmates to keep school open during the summer, as he and the gang are afraid that they might lose Miss Crabtree during summer vacation. In addition, the kids fear that she might get married and therefore no longer be able to teach them. The gang has grown to like Miss Crabtree tremendously, and ride with her in her roadster to school every morning. In the car this particular morning, the kids all try to scare Miss Crabtree, away from even considering marriage in this future, but Miss Crabtree states that she wants to get married some day. Later in the day, Miss Crabtree goes into town for lunch and a man named Jack stops by the school looking for her. The man is actually Miss Crabtree's brother, but the gang is afraid that Jack is a suitor who wants to marry Miss Crabtree in order to scare him away. Jackie, Farina, & Chubby follow Jack when he leaves the schoolyard and goes for a swim in the nearby lake. Hoping to keep Jack away from Miss Crabtree, the boys steal and stash his clothes, forcing Jack to wander around dressed in leaves and branches. Availability The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 21 VHS tape series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 21 Laserdisc series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The Little Rascals Volume 3: Collector's Edition Volumes 1 - 10 VHS tape series by Hallmark Home Entertainment The Little Rascals Remastered and Unedited: Volumes 1 - 12 DVD series by Cabin Fever Entertainment The Little Rascals by Hallmark Home Entertainment The Little Rascals: The Complete Collection by Genius Products Our Gang Comedies by MGM/UA Home Video The Little Rascals Festival by Flashback Entertainment Our Gang Comedies by Viking Video Classics Our Gang Comedies by Parade Video Our Gang Comedies by PC Treasurea, Inc. Our Gang Comedies presents The Little Rascals by AmVest Video Superstars of Our Gang by Genius Entertainment The Little Rascals Collection by Passport Video Our Gang Festival The Little Rascals 2 Pack by Brentwood Home Video The Little Rascals Colorized Collection by Hallmark Home Entertainment The Little Rascals Book 1 - 26 VHS tape series by Blackhawk Video. The Little Rascals: Funniest Episodes by Goodtimes Home Video. The Best of Our Gang: Volumes 1 & 2 DVD series by Goodtimes Home Video. Hal Roach's Little Rascals in Our Gang/Shirley Temple Classics by Disc Plaza. Laurel and Hardy and Friends: Volumes 1 - 8 Laserdisc series by Nostalgia Archive Laurel and Hardy and Friends: Volumes 1 - 10 VHS tape series by Hal Roach Studios Laurel and Hardy and Friends by Hal Roach Studios The Little Rascals & Our Gang Collector's Edition: Volumes 1 & 2 by Janus Entertainment, Inc. Our Gang The Our Gang Collection Our Gang: 3 Features by Platinum Disc Corporation Our Gang Featuring Volumes 1 - 3 VHS tape series by Sterling Entertainment Group Hollywood Favorites: Our Gang Comedies National Lampoon's Golf Punks/Our Gang 2 Pack Our Gang Comedies and Laurel and Hardy The Little Rascals by TV Time TV Time Comedy 100 TV Episodes by TV Time Comedy Classics by Vintage Home Entertainment Hal Roach's Little Rascals: Our Gang by Family DVD Store Our Gang Hollywood Classics Collector's Edition The Three Stooges, Little Rascals, & East Side Kids Collection by Diamond Entertainment Corporation. Classic Troublemakers by St. Clair Entertainment Our Gang by Quality Television Our Gang's Greatest Hits by Video Dimensions The Kids of Old Hollywood by Alpha Video The Little Rascals Harold Lloyd and Friends Jackie Remembers Our Gang: Memories from Little Rascals Family Theater by Jackie Taylor Jackie Remembers Our Gang: The Silent Era by Jackie Taylor The Our Gang Story by Goodtimes Home Video Our Gang Comedy Festival by Goodtimes Home Video Our Gang Comedy Festival II by Goodtimes Home Video Classic Comedy Teams by Goodtimes Home Video Hal Roach's Rascals 3 Tape Set Hal Roach's Rascals by Brentwood Home Video Laurel and Hardy Collection by Warner Home Video